Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday
by hellscorpion
Summary: Taking place after Friday The 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, The Undead killer returns to stalk Camp Crystal Lake and fight for his evil immortal soul. This is not a rip off of New Line's Final Friday, just a reimagining of Jason Goes To Hell.


Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday

Jason Goes To Hell is owned by New Line Cinema as are it's characters.

Note: This is different than the "The Final Friday" we saw in:

1)It is more of the traditional Friday.

2) Jason will not be blown up nor sent to Hell until the time of my choosing in this story.

3)We get some more Camp Blood

4)Jason's Hell Baby will not jump into as many bodies as he did in the movie.

5) Jason is not in control of the bodies jumped, the Hell Baby is.

6)There will be a 'Spiritual/Mental' battle between Jason and the Hell Baby.

Chapter 0: Prologue:

They'd tried to kill him again. These two, however, tried to kill him multiple times, the two he'd followed from the ship. Though they both looked fairly delirious, they'd been looking at the man he'd killed in such awe, as though it was his own body. At least it looked like awe. It was hard to tell; the toxic waste burned even his eyes and was fairly thick. And IT FELT AS THOUGH HIS SKIN WAS BEING EATEN BY FIRE ANTS! He was immobile, his body drifted through the waste, and finally after what seemed like an eternity, he saw the night sky. He emerged, he released something like a roar of pain. He son found himself at the New York-New Jersey State Line. An abandoned, old gas station caught his eye. He walked into its Men's room, eyes still a little burning. After using the dingy sink, he saw himself: Stained blue work shirt, which revealed flesh burned by toxic waste, an old black leather belt, old dark blue jeans, black work boots, worn black work gloves, one wich reveal a burnt finger. His head had increased in size with numerous boils or tumors, making his deformed skull look even larger. His Hockey Mask, it was well worn, two of triangles gone, the fake axe wounded widened and met with the real wound on his head, the eye was on the right, the red upside triangle a bit darker and worst of all: it was to damn small now; the straps repelled against his skin which repelled against the straps, the hard plastic mask it self cutting into his face. But it was still there, just as he was. For he was Jason Voorhees; Unstoppable, Unkillable.

Crystal Lake, 1 week later:

"I'm Cold." Fara said, she had dirty blond hair, low cut shorts, and a pink t-shirt. "I'm horny." Max replied, red hair, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a brown vest and a hunting cap.

Fara rolled her eyes, "It means fix the fire, you ass." "There's no wood left." he said with the grin of an idiot."We're in a forest!" "Better idea; let's fuck." Max replied kissing at Fara's neck, she pushed him. "Get more wood first." she said with a grin, "Gonna be a cold night tonight." Max grabbed his machete, standing erect he tried his best Schwarzenegger impression, "Stay here. I'll Be Back." Max gathered the wood he'd just cut unaware he was being watched, _"Ch-Ch-Ch Ah-Ah-Ah.'_ He turned he thought he'd heard something, "Nothing." Jason began stalk up closer, hand raised, he slammed down into Max's back. His hand emerged from Max's chest, holding the camper's still beating heart, and with a swift movement, Jason used his other arm to break Max's neck, mercifully killing him. Max slid down to the ground, Jason's gore covered right hand grabbed the machete, pleased with the weapons familiar weight and the blade's beautiful gleam. He walked back to the tent site.

Fara was nude and covered by her sleeping bag, wondering where the is Max? "Huh?" a pair black boots, were in view pacing in from where Max had headed off to. "Max, Come on! You're the one who wanted to fuck so badly!" _Shh-rip!_The tent's back had been sliced open, must likely by the Hockey masked freak with a machete. "NO!! NO!" Fara kept screaming as Jason grabbed the sleeping bag and headed back into the night, while she struggled in the bag no less. Finally, he found it, a old oak tree. BAM!

He hit the tree with the bag, the screams intensified BAM-BAM-BAM!! The screams mixed groans of pain, the once blue bag was darkening with blood. BAM!! Fara ceased all together. Jason walked through campsite, again but he noticed a newspaper this time. _CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE TO REOPEN!_


End file.
